New Mythos
The Cthulhu Mythos. Originally thought up by HP Lovecraft, it was expanded upon by authors such as August Derleth, who were fans of the original Mythos. However, it would take more books that in the entirety of any library to cover all of the ancient horrors that walked in the lifetimes of the authors of the Mythos. As such, I, the narrator, have compiled a list of all creatures, dieties, organizations, books of elder lore, and artefacts that may be found in the 50's era of the Mythos. Cthulhu, Dagon, Mother Hydra The most iconic member of the Mythos, It would be impossible not to bring up the octopoidial Cthulhu. Most like to imagine him as being simply a winged giant with an octopus's head. Lovecraft described him as being, "A monster of vaguely anthropoid outline, but with an octopus-like head whose face was a mass of feelers, a scaly,rubbery-looking body, prodigious claws on hind and fore feet, and long, narrow wings behind." Cthulhu is a Great Old One, one of the former rulers of earth. He and his kin fell into a deep slumber after the Aeon War, an event of which only a few select beings know the details. He now dwells in R'Lyeh, an underwater city where he is served by the Deep Ones, a race of aquatic, fish like humanoids. And also in this city is Dagon and Mother Hydra, two giant, mutant Deep Ones, worshipped alongside Cthulhu. Dagon is the namesake of the fertillic deity in mesopotamian lore, due to his...........proclivities with humans, a process that oft results in Deep One Behemoths. Mother Hydra, named for her habit of having Deep Ones kidnap children for her and raising them as sorcerers. Deep Ones As mentioned prior, Deep Ones are an aquatic race. Typically found in the Atlantic, the Deep Ones are a fish like race that can, despite having gills and living primarily underwater, survive on land up to three days. They almost never die of old age, and particuarlly old examples, known as Elder Deep Ones, can use powerful magic. A known subtype, called the Behemoth, exists. Unlike regular Deep Ones, Behemoths more closely resemble sharks, what with the teeth, the dorsal fins, ect. Usually the result of Dagon breeding, the Behemoth is much, much larger then the avarage Deep One, and serve primarily in the forges, due to their fireproof hide. Another subtype, the Glowwer, came about from nuclear testing in the baltic. Mutated from the radiation, this species is notable for being more pihranna like in nature, being small fast, and vicious, and, as their name suggests, they have a small, anglerfish-like glowing lure. Considered to be 'impure', such abberations are relagated to the lowest rung of Deep One Society, and ostracised. In a related note, after the development and use of nuclear weapons at Hiroshima and Nagasaki, a small civil war has erupted between the Deep Ones. The opposing sides are led by Dagon and Mother Hydra, respectively. It is unknown what causeeeuredf236f'er''fddfd'dffddf'' Blah Blah blah. My friend, why lie when the truth would be more entertaining? You see, the Narrator was GOING to tell you that he doesn't know why Dagon and Madame Hydra are fighting. He does know. You see, Dagon went a little nuts due to our dear Narrators meddling, and grew to believe that little miss Hydra wanted to ursurp him, place one of her 'Children' on his seat. So, he declared her a traitor, and is now leading an insane revolt. The irony, you can taste it. And of course, Cthulhu is not taking part in it. He could, you know. He might be dead, but he still can communicate, raise his own army. But doing so would eat up his precious, precious energy, leaving him open to his enemies. Oh, and Narrator? I know what you did. Lets just say, one does NOT screw over Nyarlathotep and get away with it. dff dfvkjdfvnhdd'jefkejrredkdfj8334dd\\\'' Dear Nyarlathotep, shove off. The Brotherhood of Cain A organization of sorcerers located in France. The brotherhood worships the biblical figure of Cain, and entry requires that the initiate slay their brother. The organization follow rules set forth by the Book of Cain, a tome 'supposedly' wrote by the man himself. Said rules are long, complicated, oft contradictory, and at times, silly. (For example, the rule regarding poodles.) However, the Book also contains a guide to simple spells. Said spells are usuallyasaaaskxsaus2386ed82332;23[d23d23''432rf'''fcf3wc f''w3fff Holy Crap, this section is stale. I may be evil, at least by human standards, but boredom is a fate I wouldn't visit on any sentient being. Lets see, how can I describe the Brotherhood in a way that doesn't suck... Well, first off, they don't worship the actual Cain. I think they might have worshipped me, I don't know, I start hundreds of cults. But anyways, the thing they worship now is some weird creature they made out of pure belief, coupled with magic and psychic energy. A tulpa, for lack of a better word. '' ''As for their magic, they make, well, Tulpas. Beings formed from mental energy. Most serve as servants, but they make Tulpas of every form, for every purpose. EVERY purpose. Hint. '' ''The avarage brotherhood member also tends to be batshit insane, due to, you know, using MAGIC, AKA, power that humans are not naturally capable of. Using magic tends to introduce you pathetic creatures to things that cannot fit in your world view, things that can never fit in your world view. Magic isjewjew '''dskhdsds''djksd348923892382'ksajidiwe7e7eueicymjjj Quit butting in. This compend